Blind Love
by KatieDee15
Summary: Tony loves Ziva, and Ziva loves Tony - only neither of them know that the other feels the same way. And it's really getting on Gibbs' last nerve. Epic Tiva! A little McAbby at the end. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I hated watching them sometimes.

Half the time, I'm tempted to head slap both of them for being so oblivious to each other. But I cant. I have to let this play out between them without my interfering. Abby and Ducky are always on my case about it, but I refuse to get involved. But their making it pretty damn hard today.  
OoOoOOoOoO  
I chewed at my eraser as I gazed at the lovely Israeli woman at the desk across from me. She was so beautiful: the soft brown hair, large brown eyes, perfectly round face. Not to mention one hell of a body.

Whenever Gibbs went up to MTAC or went to get some coffee, I would take the opportunity to take in every feature and detail of my Mossad crush. I memorized the different ways she breathed when she was feeling happy or angry; I picked up how thoughtful she looked when she was writing a report. Lots of little things that I probably wouldn't have cared too much about if I wasn't so completely head over heels for her.

If only she loved me back.  
oOoOoOoOo  
God, Tony was so sexy.

Everything about that stupid Italian makes me love him even more, and I'm not just talking about his looks (which are VERY fine, indeed!). I love his smile, his charm, his jokes, his personality. I love his hair, his eyes, his skin tone, his body. I love how cute he looks whenever gets praised or encouraged by Gibbs.  
Gibbs was currently on a coffee run, so I risked a quick peek across the bullpen to look at Tony. He making funny faces for that silly website he and McGee do, and it takes every fiber of my being not to burst out laughing.

I wished so much that he loved me back.

**Author's Note: YES, there WILL be more to come very soon(: This is my first story (as KatieDee15) AND my first romance between anybody, so please be encouraging. Reviews are TOTALLY welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Making sure neither of them knew of my presence, I watched my two agents for minute or so. Once again, I felt frustrated as the two kept risking glances at each other, careful not to let the other know that they were doing it.

Not able to take it any longer, I barked, "DiNozzo, David!"  
Bother agents were up and at my side immediately. I felt immensely proud of both of them, but that would have to wait.  
"I want you two to go take a break," I said. "Go have lunch or something, I really don't care, just stay together."  
"How come, boss?" asked the ever-curious Tony DiNozzo.  
"I could always think of something for you two do in the office..."

Suddenly, my agents disappeared.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I could not believe Gibbs let us have some time off. And I had absolutely no problem spending it with Ziva, mind you - I just hoped she didn't mind either.  
I swore she looked happy. Maybe I was just imagining it...nope, that was a definite grin on her face. She looked over at me and I felt myself blush, which only embarrassed me further.  
"So um, where do you want to go?" I asked her before I could make a bigger fool out of myself.  
"How about a movie? I hear the Avengers is cutely good."  
A movie? Avengers? Cutely? Everything about that sentence made my head beat at a thousand miles an hour  
"Yeah, that'd be cool. I'm a huge Marvel fan. And it's 'pretty good,' not cutely, Ziver."  
She laughed and shook her head. God, she was perfect.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I cannot believe he said yes! I don't even know what an 'Avenger' is but I honestly do not care. And did he actually blush earlier? Why would he blush? He thinks we're going as friends, but I really hope he starts to think more of me over time.

He swear he looks nervous. He's tapping anxiously on the steering wheel and keeps taking those really deep breathes he takes whenever he needs to calm himself. I really need to stop staring at him and concentrate on myself.  
I was not expecting this to happen today, so I wore my hair in its usual ponytail and I wasn't wearing any eye makeup. But luckily, Ziva David is always prepared, and I have eyeliner and mascara in my purse. It's a good thing I actually used a purse today.

While Tony bought the tickets, I went into the women's restroom to beautify myself. I didn't put too much eyeliner on, but I did put on a good amount of mascara. I took out my ponytail and tried to make it look decent, but I couldn't get the bump out.

"Need some help?" someone said. It was a girl in her early teens, she couldn't have been any older than 14. "I could help you with that bump from your ponytail."

"How so?"

"I never go _anywhere _without a flat iron," she chuckled. She pulled one out of her backpack and plugged it in. "It only takes a minute to heat up."

I smiled gratefully at her. She was a beautiful girl – her hair was bleached and straight, and she wore a lot of eye makeup. She wore skinny jeans that looked so tight, I wondered if they cut off blood circulation. I believe her style is called 'punk.'

"Thank you," I said. "What's your name?"

"Katie Dee," she said. "And you?"

"Special Agent Ziva David."

"Whoooaaa," she said, laughing. "A fed? Cool. I think it's hot now," she said, holding her hand just above the iron. "If you let me help, I could be done in just a few minutes."

"That would be very much appreciated," I chuckled. She smiled and immediately set to work. True to her word, she was done in only a matter of minutes. I thanked her, gave her a five dollar bill (which she accepted without hesitation), and exited the restroom.

**Authors Note: Aww! So cute(: Stay tuned! No, I am not 14, but when I **_**was **_**14, I never went anywhere without a straightener lol so I thought it was appropriate(: I usually don't put myself in my stories, but I was in a hurry and didn't want to bother creating someone new, so I used myself. Hope you don't mind :P**

**~KatieDee15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note – Thank you ****Kitty15****, ****Sampson1**** and ****NCIS Fan 28**** for your awesome reviews(: They really encouraged me! I hope you like the next couple chapter(: **

Chapter 3

Wait, hold on a second – did she just get even _sexier? _What the hell? Is that even _possible?_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ziva looked absolutely breath-taking. I don't know how she did it, and I honestly don't care. I just wanted kiss her beautiful lips and tell her how much I loved her… but I couldn't. I _had _to control myself. She doesn't love me like that… hell, I doubt she loves me in any way. Ziva is perfect, and there's no way she could ever love a screw-up like me.

I stopped breathing when I felt her hand slip into my own. When I realized she hadn't really meant to, I held on tight, hoping to GOD that she wouldn't yank it away. When she didn't, we started walked towards the theater. Did we even go in the right one? I don't know. Damn. I haven't taken a breath a couple of minutes. Inhale, exhale….

oOoOoOoOoOo

CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! Okay, I just got to very nonchalantly take my hand away… wait, is he holding my hand back? Okay… not expecting that. _Damn it, Ziva, get a grip!_

Tony started breathing again. I held back a giggle and kept a straight face… well, sort of. I couldn't seem to stop smiling. _So much for getting a grip._

oOoOoOoOoOo

I took a large swallow of bourbon as I continued looking for my cassette player. I can hear Tony scoffing now.

_A cassette player? Come on, boss, you gotta at least OWN a CD…_

I chuckled. But I didn't mind. I really only had this cassette player for one tape – the tape of Kelly playing the piano. She'd been so good at it.

Finally finding the damn thing, I set it up and pressed play. The sweet melody filled my dreary basement, and I smiled. I started thinking about Tony and Ziva. How were they doing? I wondered if they'd figured it out yet. _Probably not, _I mused. _Of course, there's a first time for everything…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Sorry it's so short! The next one, the final chapter, will be much longer, I promise(: Please review!**

**~KatieDee15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, folks, this is it! The final chapter(: I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll be starting a new one soon, so keep me in mind, and check for the story, because I have NO idea when I'll be posting it lol. Sometime before June starts, that's for sure. ~KatieDee15 **

**BTW – This last chapter will be in third person – tell me if you like it better or not.**

**Chapter Four**

"I love you."

Her heart stopped beating. Tony's green eyes locked with her soft brown ones, and they just gazed lovingly at each other for a few moments.

"…. I love you, too."

Tony brushed his hand against her cheek, and she closed her eyes and sighed. It felt like a million pounds had been lifted off of her heart now that Tony knew how she felt… and that he felt the same way back.

"I should have told you sooner," Ziva whispered, careful not to disturb the people actually watching the movie. "I was just so…" she searched for the word, but she couldn't find it.

"Scared?" Tony suggested. Before she could object, he added, "Because that's exactly how I felt. I thought you would hate me."

Ziva smiled. "I could never hate you."

"I couldn't either… I love you."

"I love you, too."

Even though it was the second time they'd said it to each other in only about 30 seconds, they loved hearing it. Both of them were smiling like idiots, but they didn't care. Suddenly Ziva understood why they had sat in the back. Tony pressed his lips lightly against Ziva's. Not having kissed anyone her quite a length of time, she really didn't know what to do at first, but it all came rushing back. She kissed him back, her eyes closed, and her butterflies disappearing. When they separated a few seconds later, they were still smiling like idiots.

"Dinner?" Tony asked.

"It's a date," Ziva replied.

"I surely hope so."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs eyes shot open when he heard a series of knocks on the door. He rolled over and checked his clock : 1:47 p.m. _Who would be here at 1 in the morning? _He thought. He grabbed his gun and stuffed it in the back of his jeans, which he'd fallen asleep in AGAIN.

When he opened the door, he was surprised and partially pleased to see his senior agent.

"Hey boss," he said. I felt relieved – his voice didn't sound upset or worried.

"DiNozzo," I returned. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect," he said, a huge smile on his face. A genuine smile – one the older man hadn't seen in a very long time. Gibbs suddenly knew why his agent was at his doorstep at one in the morning.

"Did you have fun with Ziver?" he asked.

Tony smiled even bigger. _How did he manage to do that?_

"She loves me, boss," he said, practically bouncing with excitement. "I just wanted to thank you."

"You two would have never admitted it to each other if I hadn't done _something,_" the older man chuckled. "You're welcome, son."

Tony surprised Gibbs with a hug. Gibbs surprised Tony when he hugged him back.

"Take it slowly," Gibbs said when Tony finally let go. "You don't want this to end like it did with Jeanne."

"Ziva isn't an undercover mission," the younger man laughed nervously. But he knew his boss was right.

Gibbs smiled. "Good night, son."

"'Night, Gibbs."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony closed the door to his apartment quietly, careful not to wake his sleeping beauty. Ziva was asleep on his bed, neither of them wanting to leave each other any time soon. He'd stopped by her apartment to grab some stuff she'd probably need in the morning to get ready for the morning, like makeup, an outfit, and proper woman's shampoo. He didn't think she'd like his very much.

Setting her things on his dresser, Tony slipped off his jacket and sat at the end of bed. He watched her sleep for at least 10 minutes. _Creeper, _he chuckled. He didn't mind sleeping on the couch, especially if it meant being able to be near his new-found love.

As he settled onto the couch and pulled his blanket around his close, he thought about the days' events. He was still feeling a bit of an adrenalin rush. Ziva's lips had been perfectly fitted to his, and he'd never kissed anyone with such passion before. He smiled to himself. He had a really good feeling about this relationship.

The adrenalin finally ran out, and he felt absolutely exhausted. He fell asleep smiling, just like Ziva had.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Today feels really… happy, _thought junior agent Timothy McGee. Tony was smiling, Ziva was smiling, Ducky, Jimmy, Abby, even _Gibbs _had a slight grin on his face. What was up? Abby was sure to know.

"Abby!" Tim said, running into her lab. She greeted him with a hug and a "What's up?"

"Why is everyone so happy today?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong with being happy, Timmy," he replied, a smug smile on her face.

"I know, but their happier than usual, and I **know **you know, so spill."

Abby looked like she was going to explode. "Tony and Ziva are dating!" she said excitedly.

McGee just about choked, which was weird, since nothing was currently occupying his mouth other than his tongue and his teeth. "Seriously?"

"Yep!"

"That's amazing!"

"I KNOW!"

They shared another hug, before Abby asked, "Maybe… maybe we could try the whole 'dating thing' again?"

Tim McGee grinned and pecked Abby on the lips. "I'd love that, Abs."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva rested her head on her Tony's shoulder as they danced slowly to 'Forever and Always' by Parachute. It was a beautiful song, one of Ziva's favorites. They'd been dating for a year this very day, and they'd had an amazing evening filled with lovely foods and fun walks in the park. It had been the best day of their lives.

Now, as they danced, pressed against each other in a loving embrace, Tony DiNozzo knew that now was the perfect moment. He broke their embrace, and Ziva looked at him, confused. He smiled nervously as he got down on one knee, and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. He'd put this song on purposely. He sang along with chorus, saying,

"I want you forever,

Forever and always,

Through the good and the bad and the ugly.

We'll grow old together… forever and always."

He smiled as the song ended. "Ziva David, will you marry me?"

Ziva was in shock. Tony couldn't help but chuckle. "Is that a yes?"

Ziva shook herself out of her trance and smiled hugely. A tear ran down her cheek as she choked out a 'yes.'

Tony slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. They both started laughing hysterically as they wrapped their arms around each other, clinging into one being. They kissed and kissed, smiling the whole time. Ziva pulled away and looked into her fiancée's green eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**End! I REALLY hope you liked it(: I was listening to 'Forever and Always' by Parachute when I was writing this last scene, and I thought it was really sweet. Are you okay with third person? I prefer it, personally. Stay tuned for my next story… not sure what it will be though lol (:**

**~KatieDee15**


End file.
